NO ME OLVIDES
by Coeli Nara
Summary: Nada es lo que parece, y sin embargo shikamaru luchara por recuperar lo q mas ama...


NO ME OLVIDES

No, las cosas no podían estar así, se negaba a creerlo, hacia apenas un mes q se habían comprometido oficialmente frente a las dos aldeas; y ahora parecía un sueño, no, una pesadilla si por que eso era lo q parecía, una terrible pesadilla...

Ese dia todo parecía tranquilo y normal, se dirigía a la torre de correspondencia para ver si ya tenia noticias de su prometida, q una semana antes le avisaba que se iba a una misión de rango S, pero que no se preocupara ya que no pensaba dejarlo viudo antes de, y que a lo mucho regresaba en una semana y que el seria el primero al que ella le avisará.

Asi que llego con mucha tranquilidad a preguntar si no había cartas desde suna para el o para la hokage, y en lo que esperaba a q checaran el correo del día noto que shizune corría hacia el con desesperación, algo que lo intrigó bastante ya que ese era su día libre.

-shikamaru, la godaime te necesita con urgencia, pero yaaaa- el otro parecía ausente y lo único que ocupaba su mente era leer la carta de su problemática- despierta que no me oyes, es urgente que te presentes de inmediato con la hokage.

-ya, vale vale ya voy, pero necesito que me entreguen el correo de suna y...- ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cuando lo interrumpieron para informarle q el correo de suna había llegado con urgencia directamente a la torre hokage a muy altas horas de la noche. El ni siquiera quiso escuchar mas, cuando salió corriendo dejando a shizune de lado.

Tsunade estaba frente a su escritorio pensando en la mejor manera de hablar con shikamaru, cuando de la nada irrumpieron en su oficina, con semejante portazo que la hizo saltar de su asiento.

-dime sin rodeos, necesito q me lo digas ya- dando un golpe en la mesa, sintiendo q el corazón se le salía del pecho no pudo mas y se dejo caer en la silla- murió, no es cierto, ella murió - y en ese momento sintio q su alma dejaba el piso.

-primero q nada, no me tutees y en segunda te exijo que me escuches antes de sacar conclusiones- ella lo miraba esperando una reacción, pero el seguí sin dar señas de vida así que decidió seguir- como bien sabes temari salió a una misión hace una semana, y no hace falta que te lo diga, pero era una misión demasiado OUdifícil, asi que hubo muchas dificultadeszz l para ella y su equipo, de los cuales solo regresaron dos, y quiero q te mantengas en calma adem...- shikamaru soltó un bufido interrumpiendola por que ya estaba desesperado, en todo lo que llevaba ahí no le había dicho nada de lo que a él le interesaba.

-por favor, por lo que mas quieras necesito que me digas que paso con Temari, tu sabes lo que significa perder a la persona que amas, así que por favor ya no me tengas con esta incertidumbre- esto ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro, ya estaba al borde de las lagrimas, cuando tsunade comenzó a caminar alrededor de la oficina.

-temari...esta aquí en konoha.-

Shikamaru estaba anonadado, no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo, era imposible que ella estuviera en la misma aldea, tenia que verla; asi que se levantó a toda prisa para salir a buscarla y ver que estaba bien, pero antes de girar la perilla volteo a ver la expresión de tsunade, y ahí fue cuando comprendió que no todo estaba bien.

-que es lo no me has dicho.-

Entro silenciosamente a la habitación y se dejo caer el la silla junta a la cama, ahí estaba ella; su mujer problemática, la que hacia apenas un mes le había dicho que, si, se quería casar con el, la que le decía que lo amaba a pesar de ser vago y llorón, la que tenia una sonrisa que era solo para el...

-por favor vuelve, por favor, te necesito a mi lado, no me olvides temari por lo que mas quieras no me olvides, Te amo...- al decir esto depósito un suave beso en su frente y salió de su habitación para ir hablar con gaara que acababa de llegar a konoha.

Ahí estaban los cuatro, gaara, kankuro, tsunade y shikamaru; pensando en la mejor manera de cuidar a temari cuando cobrara el conocimiento, ya q su estado era indefinido tal vez permanente...

-No, yo no estoy de acuerdo con que ella se quede aquí, es nuestra hermana y es nuestro deber cuidarla- los otros tres solo escuchaban hablar al marionetista hasta que el kazekage lo interrumpió.

-se como te sientes, pero debemos pensar en lo que es mejor para temari, ella ya había decidido hacer su vida en esta aldea al lado de shikamaru, piensa que eso es lo que ella quería y si dejarla aquí significa recuperarla, entonces tendrás que hacerte a la idea de que eso es lo que pasara, se quedara aquí- kankuro lo miraba sorprendido, pero mas lo estaba shikamaru que no podía creerlo, gaara lo estaba apoyando y dando la autorización para que temari se quedara con el, y a pesar de que no estaba tan feliz por su compromiso con su hermana, siempre la iba apoyar en todas sus decisiones ya fueran buenas o malas.

-por mi parte, le prometo que haré todo absolutamente todo para que temari este feliz, no va haber un día en el que no este con una sonrisa en su rostro y voy hacer lo imposible para que ella regrese a nosotros.

-pues eso espero holgazán si no vendre a patear ese trasero y te juro q no te van a quedar ganas de sentarte de nuevo.

-kankuro podrías ser mas respetuoso con ese lenguaje, estas en precensia de lady hokage, aparte me dejas en vergüenza...

Dicho esto se despidieron y salieron de la oficina de la hokage, no sin antes dejar en claro que estarían evaluando el estado de temari, y que si ella no daba señas de mejora se la llevarían a suna para intentar su restablecimiento en su ciudad natal.


End file.
